Banks offer many products and services, such as check cashing, loans for houses, cars, and personal use, investments such as certificates of deposit, and wealth management, among many others. Typically, obtaining these products and services is a time consuming and involved task. For example, applying for a home mortgage loan may require a customer to execute dozens of forms and be present at the bank branch for several hours. It may be inconvenient for a busy customer to block off a single, long period of time to devote to executing these forms at a single bank location. Also, such appointments may require the customer to bring to a bank branch many documents containing personal financial information, such as a credit report, asset statements, tax returns from prior years, and others that are inconvenient and potentially risky to carry in public.